


One Step Closer

by firefliesinlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alas, some touching, this could have been smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesinlove/pseuds/firefliesinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Beacon Hills know about the werewolves, that the supernatural is real, and the dangers that face them. What they don't know is who's responsible for keeping them safe. Stiles comes up with an idea to reach out to the people through a magazine. Though he's not so sure it's the best idea, come to think of it.</p><p>...</p><p>“It’s too late.” Derek is staring coolly ahead, eyes focused on nothing and everything all at once. He grips the steering wheel a little harder than intended as he glances over to Stiles. “This is the last one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexdov](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lexdov).



> I wrote this for a friend a while back to accompany a little Sterek magazine I threw together for her birthday. Nothing serious, just a little fluff and mild Derek on Stiles action. Not really set at any particular point in time during the series.
> 
> I was about to rate this for 'general audiences'. Woops! Haha. :)

“Is this – do you think this is a good idea?” Stiles bites the inside of his bottom lip and fiddles nervously with a magazine on his lap. He’s sitting in the passenger side of Derek’s car. Derek doesn’t like it when he drives the Camaro. Stiles doesn’t like it when Derek drives his jeep so he understands. That doesn’t mean he hasn’t taken Derek’s car for a spin once in a while. Stiles traces the outline of an all too familiar face on the cover of the magazine. “I mean…”

“It’s too late.” Derek is staring coolly ahead, eyes focused on nothing and everything all at once. He grips the steering wheel a little harder than intended as he glances over to Stiles. “This is the last one.”

“Right. You’re right. I know. I’m just nervous.” Stiles undoes his seatbelt but doesn’t move to get out of the car. “I guess… This was mostly my idea to begin with. If we’re worse off after this then I’ll just go crawl in a hole and die. Or please, please kill me. I’m finally having second thoughts about this whole thing. Down to one fucking magazine of five thousand and I just now – NOW – think that this could be the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

“Stiles.” There it is. Derek’s voice melts the negative thoughts in Stiles’s head. “It was never just you. This belongs to all of us. Whatever happens? We’re pack.” Derek is looking intently at him now. There’s a softness in his eyes that betrays his otherwise emotionless face. Stiles offers him a small lopsided smile.

“Yeah. That we are, man.” Stiles reaches for the door handle just as Derek gently pulls his head back with rough, warm hands until they’re face to face.

“Just one more thing.”

“U-uh, yeah?” Stiles stutters. Derek always knows how to catch him off guard. He’s the sneakiest bastard he’s ever met. Stiles couldn’t sneak up behind the guy even if he wanted to.

“Those photos.”

“…which photos?”

“You know exactly which ones I’m talking about.” Derek practically growls as he speaks though there’s an underlying whine. He’s worried about something.

“Fine. Yeah. _The dirty ones._ What about ‘em?” A smile is tugging at the corners of Stiles’s mouth. He loves it when Derek is frustrated. Usually but not always limited to the bedroom.

“Nobody sees them. Ever.” Derek’s hands slide down and land on his own lap.

“Oh but that’s not fair, Der. I’ve already seen them. So have you. Aaaand the photographer.” Stiles pats Derek’s hands. Derek’s eyes flash red and Stiles starts to laugh. Hard. In a split second Derek’s seatbelt is undone and he’s straddling Stiles, pinning his arms. The magazine slips down to his feet.

“No one else.” Derek gently presses his leg up against Stiles’s groin, earning a moan of approval. Before Stiles can say a word he grabs hold of the back of his neck and pulls him in for a forceful kiss. When he comes back up for air he adds: “Ever.”

Suddenly Derek is back in his own seat, leaning lazily against the window and huffing in annoyance as though that didn’t just happen. If Stiles’s lips weren’t wet and his cock wasn’t this hard there’d be no evidence.  
  
“Go.”

It takes a minute before Stiles reaches down, picks up the magazine and gets out of the car with some difficulty. He leans against the door for a second to catch his breath. It’s almost light out now.

It’s been several years since the supernatural surfaced in Beacon Hills. Since Scott was bitten. A lot has changed since then. Word was bound to get out at some point. Beacon Hills was suddenly flooded with terrifying rumors. It was around that time that Derek decided it was time to clue in the town. Or its Sheriff at the very least. Stiles was against it from the start. He didn’t want his father exposed to the dangers he’d witnessed. As far as he was concerned the less he knew the better off he would be. In the end he gave in and was the one to tell Sheriff Stilinski about the real dangers that lurked in the darkness.

There was too much negativity surrounding the existence of werewolves and other supernatural creatures. This sparked an idea and Stiles brought it forward at a pack meeting. They needed positive PR. The best way to get through to the people would be to start with the younger demographic. Kids and teens have a way of influencing their parents. Nearly a year later this magazine was finally completed. Stiles had known it was a gamble. It could make them look better or a whole lot worse. They could be targeted with their faces plastered all over the damn thing.

And still the pack stood behind him and his silly idea. Tonight, a chilly night in November, is the night they decided to share themselves with the town.

The idea was to deliver the magazines at night to make the whole thing a bit more anonymous. Plus having the same conversation five thousand times over could get old fast. He knows that the others have finished dropping off their share. He’s gotten enough texts, each along the same lines:

‘You know night time is for sleeping, right Stiles?’

‘Fuck this shit. I’m done. Don’t call me for a couple of days. I’ll be sleeping.’

‘I got bored and dropped off a box of them in front of a coffee shop.’

‘Stiles. Stiles? Dude. Seriously. I couldn’t even borrow my mom’s car tonight.’

He shivers as a cool breeze passes him by and walks up the driveway to a nice looking two story red brick house. He’s nervous as he climbs the steps and slips the magazine into the mailbox. Whoever lives here has no idea what they’re in for when they check their mail. When he turns around and starts back towards the Camaro calmness sets in. Acceptance. They’ve put themselves out for the world to see and all they can do now is wait and see what happens.

He slinks back into the car and relishes in the warmth of the car. Derek must have turned up the heat.

“Home?” His eyes are drifting shut now.

A hand closes over his own and he hums happily.

“Home.” Derek sounds far away now.

“Sex?” Stiles fights to stay awake. He remembers something about hot make-out and erections but things are foggy.

“ _Sleep._ ” And he does.


End file.
